Trying Out Love
by madelyn09
Summary: Tony realizes he loves Ziva, Ziva realizes she loves Tony, but is it too late for them to be together?
1. Introduction

Tony and Ziva: Their Developing Love

A/N: I'm just writing some thoughts down, it may take awhile to add the next chapter

**Introduction:**

I run, I can't stop. I hear a gunshot and I see my partner go down. I have to get to her. I can't let her die. NO I won't let her die! I see the blood coming from the deep wound. I run even harder. I have to get there before it's too late. I finally make it to her side and all I see is blood and my partner laying there close to deaths grasp. I call her"Ziva, ZIVA! Can you hear me?" Ziva softly whispers "Tony? Tony is that you?" I respond with "yes Ziva I'm here, I'm here for you, with you. An ambulance is on its way. Don't worry you'll be fine." Ziva tries to speak but I urge her to rest, but she never listens to, never. "Tony, remember the thing I wanted to talk to you about? The reason why I invited you to my home tonight well…" she's in so much pain she can't finish her sentence. "Ziva don't worry about it, we can talk when this is all over." I reassure her. Her mouth opens to speak again she tries with all her might. "No don't talk, save your energy, save it." I tell her. "No tony, no." She tells me as she takes a pause and a long breath. "This cannot wait" she stammers out. But before she can finish the ambulance arrives. They take her away from me. My partner, she's suppose to be super ninja like, with her Mossad skills and other scary experiences that I wouldn't dare think of. She's not suppose to get hurt, if anything I should be the one hurt. I thought she could protect herself. Why wasn't I protecting her? I should've been protecting her; I should've been there for her.

"DiNozzo, DINOZZO!" I hear the boss calling me but I ignore him. I have to get back to Ziva. I wasn't there when she needed me, but I will be there now. I jump in my car and follow the ambulance going as fast as I can. "She cannot die, she can NOT die!" I keep repeating this to myself, but deep down in the pit of my stomach I'm questioning it. Nothing like this ever happens to her, so for something to happen to her is not good. I finally we get to the hospital. I don't even worry about parking; the only thing I can think about is Ziva. "Ziva, ZIVA, ZIVA, can you hear Ziva, you can get through this, I know you." I say to as we run down the hall to the surgical room. She opens her lips to tell me something, "Tony, I love you, I always have and I always will." I'm taken back, I wasn't expecting to hear that, but without speaking I respond "I love you too Ziva, I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I added another sibling to Ziva's family. Thanks guys for reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters

Ch. 1:

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE**

"Good Morning Probie." Tony says with the biggest smile on his face after a very long a joyous weekend.

"What? hhmm, oh hey Tony." McGee stumbles out as he types loudly on his computer trying to finish his case report.

"Good Weekend?" Ziva says with a sly smirk on her face.

Tony turns around with an even bigger grin growing on his face. "Why yes, yes it was. And how was your weekend agent David."

"Fine Tony, just fine." Ziva says a little smile hitting her face.

"Gotta case. McGee get the truck, Tony call Ducky, David your with me." Gibbs says as he storms into the bull pen.

"Where we going?" Ziva questions

"Norfolk, but Director Vance wants to speak with us first." Gibbs states lightly.

"Director Vance Agents Gibbs and David are here." Cynthia says into the speaker phone.

"Send them in." The phone replys.

"Ah Agents Gibbs, David I'm glad you came. Agent David, how close are you to your sister Miki?" Director Vance states.

"We were close growing up, being we are only a year apart, but I have not spoken to her in some time sadly. She was working under cover for my father, she just recently found their suspect." Ziva says with a questioningly look.

"The reason he asks Ziva is because we have an eye witness saying she's the one that killed Petty Officer Miller this morning." Gibbs says trying to help with the confusion.

"What that is not possible. My sister is a good investigator, but she could never hurt anyone. Unlike the rest of us, she was the only one to stand to my father and she refused to have anything to do with murder. She would never."

"Well hopefully your investigation will lead you to that conclusion. That is all Special Agents." Vance says as he leads them to the door.

While leaving the Directors office Gibbs begins "Ziva I'm putting you on desk duty for this case."

"What, why Gibbs, there is no reason for me to not be in the field." Ziva says.

Gibbs doesn't respond so Ziva takes her chances by grabbing her gear and following him to the elevator. But before Gibbs pushes the down button he turns to look at Ziva.

"Desk, now." he says without a single blink. Ziva gets the message and heads back to her desk a little angry now, that she cannot do her job because of her big sister being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The team, minus Ziva, make it to the scene and start to work. As ducky is inspecting the body, he rolls the poor fellow over to be surprised with a little message that was left by the killer.

"Jethro, we have a problem." Ducky says startled at what the message said.

"Yea what is it duck?" As Gibbs starts to walk towards him he sees what it is.

The killer had left a list of names written on the concrete in the victims' blood with the victims name being the first one with a line through it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: **

**Back at the bullpen**

Ziva's working on some paperwork, trying to keep herself busy. Her phone rings ' Yes someone to talk to.'

"David." Ziva says as she answers her desk phone.

"Hey Ziva, it's me Miki. I know you've already heard about the murder. But I didn't do it. I promise you I just walked in and found him, but with my background I didn't think it would be safe to be there so I just left."

"Miki, this is not smart to call me here at NCIS. We need to meet."

"No Ziva I don't want to be running. I'm on my way to your office to talk to Director Vance. The evidence will show I'm innocent. Maybe, hopefully."

"No, no Miki, I cannot let you do that. What if the evidence does not show your innocence?"

"Well then Z, that's when you come in and save ass like when we were little. That's why I called you to give you a heads up."

Then Ziva hears the _ding_ from the elevator and as she turns around to look she sees her sister walking off being escorted by a security guard.

Ziva gets up and heads toward her sister and the guard.

"Hello James, I'll take our guest." Ziva states to the guard.

"Hello Special Agent David, but our guest would like to speak to the Director."

"I know and I will take her there." Ziva states glaring at him warning him to back off.

As the guard walks back towards the elevator, Ziva looks at her sister who she hasn't seen in years. Miki was beautiful, but she did look a lot like Ziva. Miki was a very tall and slender woman. With thick wavy black hair similar to Ziva's and sharp green eyes and cute dimples in her cheek. Miki was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans, a simple white 'v' neck shirt and a blue purse thrown over her shoulder across her chest.

It had been awhile since Ziva had seen her sister. 12 years to be exact. When their younger sister Tali had died Ziva and Miki had both decided to dedicate their lives to Mossad. However in honor of their sister Miki would not commit murder. She refused to be a trained assassin like Ziva, instead she would work undercover to gain information that could help Mossad.

"Miki, you are my last living sibling and I will not let anything happen to you." Ziva states giving her and expression that is daring her to try and go against Zivas demand.

But the one problem of being so close growing up was that Miki was not afraid of Ziva. Yes she knew the things that Ziva did for Mossad, but Miki never feared Ziva and she wasn't going to start now.

"Ziva, I owe it to John, I'm sorry Petty Officer Miller, to help you guess find his killer. I will not run and be a coward. I'm good at profiling and interrogations. I can help y'all." Miki says starting to head to the stairs leading to the director's office.

Before Ziva can respond Director Vance walks out of his office and sees Ziva standing there and Miki walking towards his office.

"Shalom Miki. I have been expecting your visit." Vance says motioning Miki to follow him.

"Shalom Leon. It has been too long, how are the wife and children?" Miki says while she looks over her shoulder to see her sister skulk back to her desk and finish some paperwork.

"They are fine. Thank you for asking. But Miki we have a problem that we need to discuss and I think it would be better in my office."

Gibbs, Tony and McGee are just getting back from the crime scene and Tony comes into the bullpen excited to tell Ziva the interesting twist that they have on their new case.

"Ziva, Ziva, guess what happened at the crime scene. Actually why weren't you at the crime scene? Did you do something to piss off the boss?" Tony says with a little smirk.

But before Ziva can tell Tony to 'shut up' she hears a familiar laugh and looks up to see her sister Miki walking out of the director's office smiling and laughing with Cynthia the directors assistant. _She can make friends anywhere _Ziva thought.

"Woah. Who's the hot stuff with Cynthia? She looks kinda like Ziva."

"Do you think I am hot Tony?" Ziva says looking at her partner a smile getting to her lips.

"Well, I mean yea your attractive Z but I mean you're my partner." Tony gets out practically drooling over Miki as she walks toward the bullpen.

Ziva was a little hurt by Tony's words. Not really sure why but the thought that he didn't find her hot was unsettling.

"Hey cutie." Miki said to Tony while walking into the bullpen and looking at her sister Ziva "Is he single?"

"Yes, but no Miki do not get involved with him. Tony needs a secretary to keep up with all the women he sees." Ziva says not wanting her sister to be anywhere near Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo.

"All come on Ziva, that's not far, and you hot stuff can call me Tony." Tony says walking to the woman and taking her hand while leaving a kiss on it.

"Are you Ziva's sister?" McGee asks seeing the resemblance.

Ziva stands and slaps Tony's hand glaring at him while pulling her sister away. "Yes, McGee she is my sister Miki." Ziva says over her shoulder leading Miki away towards the elevators.

Ziva pushes the down button and the two sister step into the elevator and immediately after the big silver doors shut, Ziva pushes the escape button.

"What did Director Vance say?" Ziva says worrying about her sisters well being.

"He said that my alibi is not that strong, but that Agent Gibbs had found some finger prints on the murder weapon and that I am to go see a Ms. Abby Sciuto and have my finger prints taken to run against those from the scene. And if I am cleared I am to work unofficially with you and the team."

"And if you are not cleared." Ziva states rather bluntly.

"Chill Z, I did not kill John, so my prints won't be on the murder weapon." Miki says matter of factly.


	4. Chapter 3

Tony and Ziva: Their Developing Love

**Ch. 3: **

It had been 8 days since they started the case. Miki was cleared and helping the team (unofficially of course), and they had absolutely nothing. The names at the scene seem to all be fake; the killer must be trying to distract them. As Ziva and Miki walk into the bullpen early into the morning, not surprised that no one else was there. Miki grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Zivas desk and scribbled something on it, then leaving the paper on Tony's desk.

"What was that?" Ziva asked curious as to what her sister was up too.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment." Miki says a little slyly.

The girls had started to look for a lead and find anything that might help them when they heard the elevator _ding_.

"well good morning my little Mossad twins." Tony says as he walks happily into the bullpen.

"Good morning Tony. How was your evening?" Miki asked very intrigued with Tonys good mood.

"Fairly boring, but it's nice to have peace and quiet for once, you know no one screaming." Tony winks at Miki while looking at Ziva.

"Tony sits at his desk and finds the paper that Miki left for him. When she turned back to help her sister he just kept quiet as he read what the paper said.

_Lunch?_

_Miki_

Yes, Tony did think Miki was hot and he did enjoy flirting with her, but there was just something weird about dating Zivas sister. He figured lunch would be ok and that's all that would happen between them.

**Hours Later**

It was now around 12:30 and Miki and Tony were both leaving to go get lunch for the team since they still hadn't closed the case and everyone was working nonstop to find the killer.

"So that was an interesting note that I found on my desk." Tony says getting into his car and Miki getting into the passenger's side.

"I figured you read it when you asked me to go with you to get lunch for the team."

"Well I only excepted because I needed to talk to you." Tony becoming a little more serious now.

"Good because I need to talk to you also."

"Well ladies first." Tony says motioning her to start.

"No that is ok, you go first Tony, Why did you accept my invite?"

"Ok yes I do like you, you're fun and extremely sexy, but I honestly just want to be friends. I mean your Zivas sister. And dating you would be weird and not right. It wouldn't feel right. I'm sorry if I let you down, but we can't date."

"Tony, I don't want to date you." Miki says starting to giggle.

"Oh, well why did you ask me to lunch?" Tony is now very confused.

"To knock some since into your stubborn head. God, between you and my sister I have never met two stubborn, blind, and just stupid people."

"Hey, now, I may be stubborn and stupid, but your sister is not. She would kill you if she heard you say that."

"Tony, listen to me, you love my sister. Anthony DiNozzo, you love Ziva David."

"What! What the hell are you talking about?" Tony looks at her, but as he thinks about it could be possible. _Do I love Ziva? I mean Miki is definitely my type of girl, and I'm not going after her. I haven't really been with a girl in a while. None of the girls had seemed right. There was something wrong with them that prevented me from asking them out or only going on one date. Was it because the girl I wanted to be with was Ziva. I mean yes I did care about her deeply, but is it love? _Miki brought Tony out of his thoughts as she tried to talk to him about his feelings.

"Tony, Tony, TONY!" Tony looked at her then went back to paying attention on the road.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" Miki very proud of herself for making this happen.

"Who, what, Ziva um no." Tony says trying not to look Miki in the eye.

Miki let Tony ramble on in his thoughts because she knew the truth. When they pulled into the Navy Yard, Tony put the car into park and looked at Miki.

"What makes you think that I love your sister?"

"Well for starters you look at her like you care when no one is paying attention, or so you think. You don't tease her as much as you do McGee. You guys have a cute flirtation thing going on. And the final thing is your reaction to my comment. If you just liked her and cared for her as a partner or friend you wouldn't be so puzzled and lost in thought."

"hmm, well those are some good reasons." Tony says starting to get lost in his thoughts again.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you do love her, but I want to hear you say. Then I know it's for real and you won't hurt her." Miki states. She loves her sister, but Ziva has never been good at the boyfriend area.

"I don't know, well honestly yes, yes I do love your sister. I think I always have. The first day she strutted into the bullpen I felt something. I never really understood what it was but its love."

"Yay, ok I'm so excited. Now you have to tell her and soon!" Miki says starting to get out of the car and head towards the Federal Agency.

Tony sat there in the car for a few minutes trying to sort things out. _I Tony DiNozzo am in love someone. Who knew that this was possible? How do I tell her, do I want to tell her? Miki seemed so sure that I love Ziva, but she never said anything about Ziva loving me back. I can't tell her. Because if she doesn't love me back that would hurt too much. I couldn't deal with that. The pain that the one person in this world that has my heart doesn't want it. No I'll wait, let's see how things go and maybe in the near future I'll tell her. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4:**

Tony walked into the bullpen, to find McGee typing away. Gibbs on the phone and Ziva was sitting at her desk studying a file. He distributed their lunches to everyone, making simple talk, when Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Lunch will have to wait. Abby and Miki have something for us. Let's go!" The three agents followed their boss into the elevator heading down to Abby's lab. Tony looked to his left and saw her. Saw Ziva, the one that he had just admitted to himself that he had feelings for her. He knew he felt something all along, those many years of working so closely together, having each other's back. It was inevitable that they would have a close relationship. But it was more than a relationship is was love. He loved her, and he only hoped that she loved him.

The elevator _dinged_ and the four fell out of the elevator greeted with a strange vibe in the lab. There was no music, and when they looked at Abby she was upset. She had tears in her eyes, and Miki looked deeply disturbed.

"What'd you got Abs?" Gibbs asked walking up to the forensic scientist.

"**GIBBS!** What the hell is going on?" Abby was crying, but furiously angry at something she found.

Gibbs looked at her screen. He saw what made her so upset and he felt his blood start to boil. Gibbs then turned to stare at Ziva. She looked at him questioningly, and then walked over to the computer screen. Her mouth open, but she couldn't form words. What she saw was not possible.

Abby ran to Tony and started to sob into his chest. He held her tight still confused about what was going on.

Abby began to speak in between sobs, "Gibbs…. I…..I…..I can't go throw this again. I can't have that monster in my life again. He killed my best friend!" Abby had now collapsed and she and tony were sitting on the floor.

Tony finally understood, fury rising in his face. His eyed blazed with madness. That sick bastard was supposes to be dead, but now he was slowly coming back into their lives.

Ziva was finally able to form what she was thinking, "Gibbs, I shot him, I killed him. You were there you saw me. Ducky formed the autopsy. He was dead. This is not right." Ziva couldn't believe what she saw.

Miki cut in, "We ran the test four times Gibbs; we got the same results each time." Miki was scared. She knew the truth about what had happened and she knew that the man on the computer screen was suppose to be dead.

Gibbs walked over and took Abby away from Tony. When Tony looked at his boss, he saw anger, vengeance and a small tear in the older man's eyes.

Miki looked at her sister, "Do you think he's after me. I mean with the history he has with father."

Gibbs glared at the two Israeli women, "He's after more than your father. The bastard's not done torturing me." Gibbs stood leading Abby into her office so she could sit and compose herself.

Tony looked at Ziva, and for the first time in the years that he's known her he saw fear. He saw the color rush away from her face, and her eyes glisten, threatening to let tears fall down her face.

Tony wanted to walk over and grab his partner, and hold her, to tell her that everything would be ok. But something stopped him. He didn't know what, but his feet wouldn't budge.

"No, he wants to kill us both." Ziva said a single tear trickling down her face. "He wants to hurt father and Gibbs." She finished.

"But from what I can see, if he wants to hurt Gibbs, he would go for Abby, or Tony. They seem to be closest to his heart out of everyone." Miki looked between the three agents.

McGee, who had been standing there, finally spoke. "If he killed Ziva, it would bring back the memory and the feelings from when he killed Kate."

"Kate?" Miki asked.

Tony answered this time, not leaving his gaze from Ziva, "Kate was my partner, before. He kidnapped her twice, and then he killed her. He killed her because…." Tony couldn't finish his thought. The memory of Kate, of seeing her on that rooftop, was too much to bare. Seeing her there with a pool of blood around her head, a hole in between her eyes.

Tony had tears streaming down his face, and now Ziva was the one wanting to comfort him. She looked at him, and in that instance, seeing the care he had for his dead partner made her feel something. She felt love. A strong love for the man in front of her. She wanted so badly to run up and hug him. To tell him everything would be ok. But she couldn't, she was also stuck. Something caused her legs to stay exactly where they were.

McGee spoke barely above a whisper, finishing Tony's sentence. "Gibbs was nicer to Kate than he was towards anyone else. He favored her, someone would say he had a thing for her, others would say it was a father protectiveness. No one really knows and no one would dare ask. But he cared deeply for her, and took her death hard. He blamed himself for weeks, for the first year I don't think there was a day that he didn't feel guilty about her death. We all loved Kate." McGee walked into the office to sit with Abby.

Ziva's legs finally began to work, and they led her out of the lab and to the elevator. She walked pass Tony, and seeing this he followed her. Once in the elevator he turned the emergency switch on and the melt box came to a halt. Ziva looked up at Tony tears finally streaming down her face. Tony took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his embrace and started to sob quietly.

Tony was hurt to see Ziva so upset. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Ziva, I won't let him hurt, I won't let anything happen to you."

They stood there for many moments just holding each other. Ziva had stopped her tears but she wasn't ready to leave Tony's warm body.

She finally broke the silence, "Tony we should talk, would you mind coming to my place for dinner later tonight. I do not know if we will be sent home tonight, but if we are, would you want to come to my place." Ziva lifted her head to look at him, "I do not think I could be alone."

Tony only nodded, his mouth wouldn't form words. He was too afraid for Ziva's life at the moment, too angry at the man who had caused his team, his family pain.

*BACK IN THE LAB*

Miki stood there alone. She turned around to yet again be met with the face of Ari Haswari. The owner of the fingerprints of the scene. The man who caused so much pain and suffering. The man who was supposed to be dead.


	6. Chapter 5

Tony and Ziva: Their Developing Love

**Ch. 5 **

The four agents (plus Miki) were working hard to try and find Ari. Ziva and Miki were trying to figure out how he could be alive and Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were working on where the hell he could be. They all jumped at the sound of Gibbs phone ringing.

"Gibbs." He barked into the cell phone.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. How's our dear Caitlin?" Ari's voice said on the other side of the line.

Gibbs face went menacing. McGee understood and started the trace on the phone call.

"Agent Gibbs, if you wanted to know where I was, all you had to do was ask." Ari said, knowing exactly what Gibbs was up to.

"Where the hell are you Ari?!" Gibbs yelled into the phone.

"There is no reason to shout Agent Gibb. I do not wish to see you, until your untimely departure from this world. But I would like to see my sisters. May I speak with them?" Ari asked.

Gibbs looked towards the two women, and for a second Ziva thought she saw a tear hiding behind his eye.

When Gibbs didn't answer Ari continued, "Send my sisters to 4958 Parkers St. in one hour. I will meet them and just have a civilize conversation with them. Nothing more. But if you come with them, I will have to kill them." And with that Ari hung up the phone.

Gibbs took his phone and threw it against the wall. The whole building looked up and watched as the phone shattered into pieces and fall to the floor.

The three agents and Miki got up and surrounded Gibbs desk.

Tony started first, "Boss, we won't let him hurt them."

Ziva took a step closer, "Gibbs I must go, if I do not then this will never end, and more people die."

"I know." Gibbs said simply.

Within the next few minutes they had a plan. They didn't like the plan, but it was the only option they had.

Ziva pulled up to the address that Ari had left them. Tony was down the block waiting if she needed back up. McGee and Gibbs were a few blocks over waiting in the car and they Left Miki back at NCIS.

Ziva parked her car and got out. The address was a small coffee shop. She looked around, there weren't that many people there and it was more in the suburban area rather than the big city.

As Ziva looked around for Ari, she saw him out of the corner of her eye walking into the alley across the street.

Ziva followed him quietly speaking into the voice piece used to communicate with Tony. "He's leading me into the alley across the street."

"_Got it." _She heard in her ear piece.

"Well, well, well, Shalom Ziva." Ari said as she walked into the alley.

"Shalom." Ziva said nodding to him.

Ari looked around Ziva questioningly, "Where is Miki?"

"She would not have killed you if we got the chance, so I thought it would be better to leave her at NCIS." Ziva answered getting annoyed with her brother.

"Ziva, that is not very nice to say to your brother." Ari says smiling at his sister.

"What did you want to talk about, Ari?" Ziva retorted wanting to get this over with. She didn't care if she lived or died, but she did care if Ari lived or dead.

"Sister, I never really intended to talk to you. I merely just wanted to kill you and Miki." Ari answered as if she should already know this.

Ziva looked at him not showing any emotions towards her monster of a brother. Within a few seconds she reached for her gun, Ari also reached for his. He shot first, but missing as Ziva moved at the last second. The bullet hit her, right below her left shoulder. But before Ziva could comprehend that she was shot, she shot her weapon. Aiming for his head and Ari fell. He was dead.

Tony heard the gunshots and ran to her. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the love of his life. Praying, wishing, hoping that she was alive, that she would be ok. He came to her seeing all the blood. He couldn't comprehend her being shot, he wouldn't. Because if she were to die, he would never be able to live with himself.

He grabs her and holds her, putting pressure on the wound waiting for the paramedics to come.

He hears her trying to speak to him. He tries to get her to stay awake but not to speak he wants her save her energy.

The paramedics arrive and take Ziva away from Tony. They make it to the hospital and Tony keeps yelling for her to be strong, that she'll pull through this.

"Tony….. I love you……. I always have……. and I always will." Ziva says in between gasps for air.

Tony looks down at her tears welling up in his eyes, "I love you too Ziva, I love you so much." And with that she is taken into surgery and Tony is forced to wait. Wait for Ziva, the woman he loves, and the woman who loves him back.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So this is the last chapter. Thank you all who read and reviewed. I honestly think it could've been better, but whatever.

I'm in the process of writing multiple other stories. Get excited!

**Ch. 6**

Tony sits in the waiting room. It's been three hours since they brought in Ziva, and no one has told him anything. Miki, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Ducky are now sitting with him, all worried about the outcome of their friend, and sister.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Tony yells now standing up starting to pace. The wait is killing him, not knowing if she was dead or alive. _'No Tony! Don't think like that. She's alive, she has to be. I mean its Z, she's…. she's…..strong, caring, loving, amazing. No! I won't let her die!_ Tony gets the hope back into his eyes as he sees a doctor walking towards them.

"Family of Ziva David?" The doctor says to the odd bunch.

Miki came forward, "I'm her sister."

The doctor nodded noticing the resemblance, "Your sister is a very lucky woman. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries and it was far enough from her heart. She will be fine. Lost more blood than I would have liked, but we fixed that quickly. She'll be in the hospital until at least tomorrow afternoon, maybe a little longer."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief hearing the good news. Ziva was alive and she would be just fine. Tony looked at the doctor sternly, "When can we see her?"

The doctor smiled, "Now if you'd like, she should be waking soon."

Tony had a small tear hiding in his eye, but it wasn't a sad tear, it was a tear of happiness. She would be perfectly ok, and they could be together. Tony nodded to the doctor and followed him to where Ziva was.

The gang all made their way into the small hospital room as Ziva's eyes started to flutter open. Tony noticed this and rushed to her side grabbing her hand.

"Z?" Tony asked looking at her, _'God she's beautiful.'_

"Tony." Ziva whispered softly looking over at him, smiling.

Tony's simple tear fell down his cheek. He was so happy, "Ziva, I'm so glad you're ok." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

Miki walked to the other side of her sister, "Hey Ziva." She said simply.

Ziva smiled at her sister and looked over to her friends. They all came up telling her how glad they were that she was going to be fine. And after the small talk and many hugs Miki ushered everyone out and to the cafeteria leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

The two love birds sat there for a few minutes, neither knew what to say. Finally Ziva broke the silence, "Did you mean what you said, or was it spur of the time." Ziva said looking at their fingers entwined with each other.

Tony smile at her mistake, "Spur of the moment Z, and yes I meant every word, I love you Ziva David, I always have, since the first time I saw you. Slouching seductively in McGee's chair."

Ziva looked up into his eyes, smiling remembering the memory, "You were imagining Kate in a sex fantasy."

They both fell into another awkward silence. Both thinking about their feelings and how they should act upon them. Tony broke the silence this time, "Did you mean it? What you said, did you mean it?"

Ziva looked up at him, "Every word."

That was it, that was all Tony needed to hear. He slowly bent down and placed a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. They stayed together as one, keeping it simple and lovingly, until their lungs screamed for oxygen. They slowly pulled apart regretfully.

"So are we going to try this?" Tony asked giving her the infamous DiNozzo grin.

"Try what?" Ziva questioned looking at him.

"This love thing. I want you to be the one Z." Tony says being serious.

Using her good shoulder, Ziva lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, "And I want to be the one, Tony."

Tony smiled at her words, and leaned down to kiss her again. This kiss was better than the first. Both agents giving it their all, putting every ounce of love that they had for the other in the kiss.

Suddenly they heard a giggle behind them. They turned to find Miki, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs standing in the door way watching them.

"It's about time." Gibbs says walking into the room hitting Tony on the back of the head.


End file.
